


Enough

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Cheating, M/M, Slapping, Swearing, mentions/implications of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Virgil thought they had something. But then he cheated. Virgil goes to Patton for comfort.





	Enough

“Oh fuck. Yes!” Virgil heard his boyfriend moan.

Tears fell down his face as he walked towards the bedroom door.

“Uh! Ah!” Female moans poured from the room.

Virgil opened the door to see the sight he feared in front of him.

His boyfriend was fucking someone else.

“Virgil!” his boyfriend exclaimed, spotting him.

“Hi.” Virgil said through gritted teeth, tears running down his face.

“It’s not-”

“I’ve heard enough. This ends now.” Virgil cried.

“What ends?” his boyfriend asked.

“Us. We’re done.”

“Excuse me, what’s happening here?” the girl asked, evidently confused.

“I was his boyfriend. But apparently he cheated.” Virgil whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. He ran out of the room, crying.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” he heard the girl yell. A slap echoed through the house.

“HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON HIM? HOW COULD YOU USE ME LIKE THIS?” the girl’s voice became fainted as Virgil ran.

–

Somehow Virgil ended up in front of his friend, Patton,’s house.

Patton opened the door to see Virgil sobbing on his doorstep.

“Virgil!” Patton exclaimed, rushing over to him.

“H-h-he cheated, Patt.” Virgil choked out. Patton’s eyes widened.

“I don’t know why he would cheat on you. You’re amazing.” Patton said soothingly.

“R-really?”

“Yeah! Obviously, he was just an idiot who doesn’t deserve you.”

“B-but I-”

“How about we go inside, invite Logan and Roman over, and watch some Disney?”

“O-ok.”

Patton stood up and offered Virgil his hand. Virgil took it and then they walked inside.


End file.
